Dirigible Plum
by Bluelime
Summary: Dirry is an ordinary girl until a letter is delivered, this letter will change her life,her name and in time reveal her true parentage. plz R
1. Chapter 1 Dirry basically

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dirry, Dirry, OI DIRRY!"Shouted a girl of, if I had to hazard a guess, about 10 or 11 years her boyish cut hair flying about her face.

"Oh, sorry Jenny I was…"

"…In another world yes I know, you always are" finished the girl called Jenny

"Hey. Isn't that your mum watching us through that window?" said Jenny

"Yeah I wonder why she's watching us." Said the girl called Dirry inquisitively, her long, long dark red curtain of hair falling as her head tilted back, as she stared into the window where her mother's face could be seen.

The truth was Dirry's mother was recalling the moment in her mind when she had visited the Sun-Hill Orphanage after discovering she couldn't have children, she remembered being shown child after child. Each and every one the plain as the next and the one before except for one, one child of about one year old whose emerald eyes glinted and shone, and whose long, long curtain of dark red hair framed her elfin face.

The truth was Dirry's mother wasn't really Dirry's mother and Dirry had been adopted from the Sun-Hill Orphanage all those ten years before and the truth was Dirry wasn't really Dirry's real name as Dirry was not what Dirry's real parents had called her but Dirry did not know who her real parents were. Dirry's adopted mother did not know who Dirry's real parents were and neither did the nice old woman at the Sun-Hill Orphanage.

Might I add that by saying 'were' I do not mean that Dirry's real parents were dead but I do not mean that Dirry's real parents weren't alive and nor do I mean that they were hovering somewhere in-between because, as of now I am not quite sure of Dirry's parents state of living and neither I am sure are you so while we are all 'none the wiser' of the state of living of Dirry's parents we must get back to Dirry herself.

"Anyway," said the girl called Jenny who always tried to be cheerful whatever the weather, "I've got a secret!"

"Ooh, tell, tell!" said the girl called Dirry who loved a good secret but never blabbed to anyone.

"Err well I'm not sure if I should, mum said…"

"But Jenny we tell each other everything" said a very confused and yet hurt Dirry,

"Well I suppose, but you've got to promise not to tell anyone" said Jenny slowly,

"Promise" Dirry said solemnly

"Forever" said Jenny

"Forever" said Dirry her eyes wide for she knew whenever they did this sequence it was a very big secret indeed,

"You'll never tell" said Jenny,

"Never" said Dirry, their hands clasped together.

"Ok, well this morning I got a letter." Said Jenny, after several moments of silence.

"Yes letters come through the post most days" Said Dirry- a slight hint of sarcasm hidden in her voice.

"It didn't come via the postman, Dirry it came by owl" said Jenny.

"What!" said a very shocked Dirry "by owl, you _must_ be joking?"

"No, deadly serious." said Jenny.

"Well then what was in this elusive letter that was delivered by owl post then?" said Dirry.

"It said I had been accepted for a place at a sort of…boarding school, it's called Hogwarts" said Jenny after much hesitation.

"You never said you'd applied for any schools" said a slightly hurt Dirry.

"I hadn't, I've had my name down since birth" said Jenny.

"Why didn't you say?" said Dirry accusingly,

"Dunno" said Jenny facing the floor.

"So you thought you'd just go along with it while we discussed secondary schools did you, while really you were all set to swan off to some fancy-prancy boarding school did you!" shouted Dirry her face scarlet.

Dirry's face was of course red not because of embarrassment or because her location was of a high temperature. No Dirry face was red because of anger but there was hurt in her eyes- hurt and betrayal- her once loyal friend had kept secret something so important. Maybe Dirry might never forgive Jenny – I do not no. I am not Dirry.

"I'm so sorry Dirry, I should have said, I just…"said Jenny

"Couldn't" finished Dirry for despite her anger she still couldn't help finishing Jenny's sentences. "Now what's this 'Hogwarts' like then?" her anger disappearing a little.

"You've got to believe me when I tell you, ok?" said Jenny

"Ok" Dirry said with trust in her eyes,

"Hogwarts…"said Jenny

"Yeah" said Dirry edging closer

"Is a school…" said Jenny

"For?" said Dirry

Jenny took a sharp intake of breath. "Magic"

"WHAT!" yelled Dirry

"I'm not lying" said Jenny

"I know" said Dirry as she walked away to the pillar box red door that led into the home she had known for almost 10 years leaving the girl called Jenny behind her on the green green grass.

To put it bluntly Dirry wasn't a stupid girl and she had gathered that if Hogwarts was a school of magic then Jenny must be a witch not a bad witch but a good witch like Glinda.

"He he he" laughed Dirry thinking to herself of Jenny in a pink floaty dress, oh how she'd like to see that.

"Dirry, Dirree!"

"Yes Mum?" said Dirry

"You've been out for hours where were you?" said Dirry's mum

"With Jenny" said Dirry

"Oh you two, you'll be together forever" said Dirry's mum laughing

"Mmm…" said Dirry forced to face that this would never happen as when term started Dirry knew that herself and Jenny would be split up forever.

"Now miss daydream, bed!"

The girl called Dirry knew that arguing now would get her nowhere so she trooped up the stairs, arms crossed, face screwed up in mock anger, the sound of her 'mother's' laughter ringing through her ears.

Dirry lay flopped on her bed staring up at the silver stars, painted by her and Jenny about two summers ago, on the midnight blue ceiling. The walls were blue, the duvet was blue, and the chair was blue. In fact the only un-blue thing was one wall plastered with pictures of herself and Jenny; their smiling faces stared down at her. An owl flew past the window. Dirry clutched the heart shaped locket that hung round her neck, carved into the back of it was a small picture of an owl in mid-flight, Dirry had had this locket for as long as she could remember. It was a pretty little silver thing and Dirry was never without it.

Downstairs the old clock that hung on the wall of the entrance hall struck eleven. Dirry's adopted mother often wondered how that clock still worked as nobody ever wound it. She didn't know how it still worked, neither did Dirry, neither do I, neither do you. As the last chime sounded Dirry knew that in one hour it would be Tuesday, Tuesday was Dirry's birthday Dirry knew that, but what she didn't know was what an extraordinary birthday it was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2 A Letter to Change your Life

Disclaimer:i don't own Harry Potter, you got that peeps?I wish i did though(sighs hopefully)  
Note from me:thanks to _Moony1995,_ _CasablancaInTheTardis,_ _ace17,The Coconut Phone _and _elvensecret _for reviewing_-_cyber cake for you!!

Now on with the story...

**Chapter 1:A letter to change your life**

Any man, or woman or child, looking out of Dirry's bedroom window would have seen a woman walk past she would have long black hair that fell in waves and sharp blue eyes like ice but with warmth that ice could never achieve-without melting of course. But why on earth some-one would be looking out of Dirry's window at 9a.m I don't know because in their effort to look out of the window they would have squished Dirry as she was in bed at the time and her bed was under the window.

The woman would have walked up to Dirry's front door and…

"Ding-dong!"

Dirry woke with a start, what was that noise that had come from downstairs. Shaking her sleepy head of dark flamey red hair she slid out of bed with a yawn and opened her bedroom door. Standing at the top of the stairs Dirry saw what she believed to be her Mum open the front door revealing a black haired, blue eyed woman in a long purple cloak, the woman entered the house- after uttering a few words to Dirry's adopted mother(Ms Smith) - a letter clasped in her hand.

Dirry took one look at the woman at the door, who was now in deep conversation with Dirry's adoptive Mum, smoothed down her p'j's (navy nightshirt and stripy blue and yellow shorts) and walked towards the kitchen images of cake and cookies floating randomly through her mind she had got halfway to the kichen when

"Dirry!"Ms Smith shouted up the stairs

"Yes" said Dirry,deeply annoyed that she had been denied a perfect chance to eat some cake

"Oh, you're there i thought you were still in bed" said Ms Smith, a little surprised

"I've been up ages" said Dirry even though she knew full well she had only been awake five minutes at the most

"Well as you might have noticed we have a visitor Ms..."

"Potter" replied Ms Potter

"So can you go and get changed please and when you come down I'll have you breakfast ready" Ms Smith said turning to Dirry

"Happy Birthday" Ms Potter whispered as Dirry past the door.

_That was nice of her_ Dirry thought as she acended the stairs  
But how would she have known it was my birthday. said the voice in her head  
_Maybe Mum told her  
_Maybe she's psycic  
_Maybe she guessed  
_Maybe you shouldn't be listening to the voices in your head  
"Shut-up!" Dirry yelled to herself luckily by this time Dirry was in her room and the only some-one who heard was next doors cat who had fifteen years behind him and now looked absolutely shell-shocked.  
Dirry changed into jeans and a red tee-shirt but left her feet bare then decended the stairs after making sure she shut her door to hide the shoes,clothes and books that lay strewn across the floor.

Dirry stood in the doorway to the living-room staring at what she thought was her Mum who looked completely bewildered, a opened letter which lay on the coffee table and Ms Potter who was tapping her fingers on the previously mentioned coffee table. Dirry blinked and walked into the room.

"Dirry love, I'll just go get your breakfast, no you're not having cake, I know it's your birthday but you have to eat reasnobly healthy for your running you know that" said Dirry's adopted Mum .

"Miss Smith" said Ms Potter addressing Dirry  
"I am the Deputy Hedmisstress at a School" she said again

"Yeah" said Dirry

"I would like to offer you a place at my school"

"OK"

"Do you have any questions so far?"

"Dirry heres your breakfast" said Dirry's adoptive Mum interupting the conversation

Dirry turned to her adoptive mum and spoke  
"Mmmmm,my second favorite breakfast: muffins. Thanks Mum"

Ms Smith smiled fondly and left the room.

Ms Potter gave Dirry time to eat then spoke again  
"Do you have any questions so far?"

"Nope" said Dirry,swallowing the last of her muffin

"Okay, then maybe you'd better read this letter" said Ms Potter handing Dirry the letter

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WHITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster:Percival Highcliffe  
(Order of Merlin,First Class,Chair of Magical Astoundment)_

_Dear Miss Smith,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please Find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. A Ministry member will inform us if you have accepted your place._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lily Potter  
Deputy Headmistress_

Dirry clasped the letter to her chest and proclaimed, as if speaking about an old friend  
"Dear Hogwarts, dear dear Hogwarts, how I longed for this letter ever since I knew you existed"

"WHAT!" said Ms Potter her eyes wide with astonishment "You knew about Hogwarts before today. Who? What? When? Where? How?"

"Jenny told me" Dirry said simply

"Jenny?"

"Yeah Jenny, Jenny Edwards, lives down the road in the house with the massive garden"

"Oh Miss Edwards, she got her letter yesterday"

"I know"

"So do I"

"Well of course you do fool, you wrote it!"

Ms Potter looked lost for words

"Er...Um...Sorry...Professor" said Dirry, staring at the floor to avoid the piercing blue eyes of Ms Potter

"I believe you are accepting your place at Hogwarts, I have already told your Mother she too believed you would accept. I shall come back tomorrow to take you and your Mother shopping for your school equipment, as it is very difficult to find unless you know where to look." said Ms Potter with a small smile on her face

"Okay can I tell Jenny?"

"You may, but you musn't tell any none magic folk other than your Mother who already knows or you are breaking Magical Law. Now this is where I say goodbye"

"Bye"

* * *

Note: Sorry that was a short chapter, there was meant to be more in it but I'm putting that in the next chapter.  
I would like you to know that for Dirry's letter to be as accurate as possible I had to find my copy of HP1 which wasn't where i thought it was so there was a full scale search of the house to find it (much to my mum's displeasure) I HOPE YOU APRECIATE THAT FAN-FICCERS! :)

Now i would like your opinion in my next chappie on Jenny's reaction:happy,angry,you tell me?,i haven't got a clue, help me, omg whos that coming round the corner?.You get the gist.

Thanks to all those nice people who have me as their fav author wooo i luv u guys!!:P

Happy birthday to The Cocanut Phone for last saturday!!

No flames please just reviews:P

And most of all...

HAPPY FAN-FICCING!!


	3. Chapter 3 How to save a life

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter...but i do own dirry and all my characters!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed you know who you are!! Cyber triple chocolate fudge cake for you.

* * *

**Chapter 3:How to save a life**

Dirry didn't manage to see Jenny that day because when she got to Jenny's house there was a note on the door explaining to Dirry that Jenny had gone out for the day and would see her at school tomorrow.So Dirry had set off home slightly disgruntled but with a smile on her face that she felt would never go.

Dirry arrived home to an opening door her adoptive mother coming through it.

"You haven't been very long" said Ms Smith

"Jenny's out" replied Dirry

"Oh I was just going down to the shop to get some food, there is nothing to eat, I don't know what I was thinking when i went shopping" said Ms Smith

"You haven't been shopping you just went to the bakery yesterday" Dirry informed her surprised at how forgetful her 'mum' was.

"Oh yeah, and all i bought from the bakery was cakes..."

"...Brilliant we'll have cakes for dinner!"

"Fine,but don't get used to it, i only said yes seeing as it's your birthday"

And thus ended their doorway conversation and they sat down to a meal of cake, after going in the house and shutting the door of course. Soon the plates were clean and the cake was gone bar a satisfactory slice wrapped in blue and white stripy kitchen roll that had been set aside for Jenny.

The next morning Dirry woke late, threw on some clothes, dragged a comb through her hair.Grabbed her bag, letter, Jenny's slice of cake and a breakfast bar her adoptive mum gave her as she flew through the door uttering a hasty "bye".

Jenny was waiting at the school gate on which a sign said:

_Tinworth Primary School-No Parking in front of school gates._

Dirry's eyes fell on the sign and she thought  
_People will only see that sign after they've parked._  
Then  
_I'm going to miss this place, only a few days and I'm gone._

"Dirry. OI DIRRY!" yelled Jenny

"Sorry Jenny I was..." said Dirry

"...Looking at the sign" Jenny finished

"How did you know that?" said a puzzled Dirry

"Witch's instinct" said Jenny with a smile

"Look Jenny I've got something to tell you"

"Yeah"

"I was going to tell you yesterday but you were out"

"Yeah, I was at my grans"

"You know that letter you got"

"Oh, that's why we- all the family - were there, every time someone in our family gets _the_letter we have a party to celerbrate. I'm sorry Dirry I would have invited you 'cause it was your birthday but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, James invited Hansen so it wasn't really fair..."

"Okay, but that's not what I wanted to know. I want to tell you that on my birthday..."

"Hurry along girls and stop yakking the bell is about to go" interupted Mrs Howard the grey haired headmistress

The two girls scurried along to their classroom hoping to continue their conversation there.  
They arrived in their seats just as the bell chimed, the classroom was full and the teacher Mrs Kingston was about to speak...

"Now class, as you know today is your induction day at Withershaw Comprehensive..." said Mrs Kingston

"Miss! MISS!" shouted Dirry

"Miss Smith firstly how many times have I asked you to call me Mrs Kingston and not plain Miss as I give you the courtecy of calling you Miss Smith and not plain Dirry and secondly there is no need to shout, I am stood next to your desk and I have perfect hearing therefore I can hear you perfectly well" said Mrs Kingston

Some members of the class laughed at this point but Dirry was not stopped.

"Sorry, _Mrs Kingston_, I will not be going on the induction day as I am going to a different comprehensive" said Dirry

"I am already aware of that and so is Withershaw, you and Jenny shall go and work at the back of Class 4" said Mrs Kingston briskly

Dirry and Jenny shuddered, Miss Howach the teacher of Class 4 was well known to be the strictest teacher in the whole school and NOBODY ever spoke in her classes unless they were spoken to by her and only by her.So while the rest of Class 6 (Jenny and Dirry's class) were off on their induction day Jenny and Dirry sat in silence for what seemed (to them) like hours.

The bell rang and Dirry and Jenny were the last to leave. Dirry still hadn't told Jenny about her place at Hogwarts and had made up her mind to tell her at the beach- where they had decided to meet up after going home to dump their bags, change and grab their swimming stuff.  
Dirry was the first to arrive and started to set their tent up on the sand Jenny arrived soon after and quickly their tent resembled... a tent so they left their stuff in the tent and ran down to the sea Dirry in a blue wetsuit, Jenny in a black and pink one.They were both strong swimmers and liked to swim out quite far. They had been swimming about 10 minutes according to Dirry's watch -which they both suspected was broken as it wasn't waterproof- when they heard sounds of shouting and splashing a little further out where the sea was about as deep as Dirry with another Dirry stood on her head. Jenny and Dirry swam towards the noise.

"Oona come back, don't go out any further!"

A woman was trying to swim towards a young girl who was thrashing about in the water, clearly not a strong swimmer. By the time Dirry and Jenny got there the young girl called Oona had gone under and the woman was screaming.Jenny swam towards the woman (who looked like she was going to drown) while Dirry dived under the water after Oona.

Dirry swam further and further down through the water which was sort of clear/murky borderline. Meanwhile Oona, though she didn't look very heavy at all had sunk very, very far down and Dirry had to summon all her strength and all her power to swim down after her. The air bubbles coming from Oona's nostrils were decreasing. She reached Oona and found she had to untangle the small girl's arm from some seaweed. Dirry was running out of air by then but in her heart she knew she must carry on, they were nearly there. Dirry thrust Oona above the water as she herself came above gasping for breath.

Dirry lay on the sand, tired of constantly telling people she was fine and didn't need medical attention, some doctor had checked her over and declared her in good health. Jenny sat puzzled by her side.

"You were under the water for ages, how did you stay there for so long, anyone else would have drowned?" said Jenny

"Oh I've got a pretty good idea, believe me" said Dirry

"Care to enlighten me"

"Jenny."

"Yes"

"I'm going to Hogwarts"

"WHAT! No you're not magic, you can't be, you haven't got a letter."

"Yes I have, I got it yesterday that's what I was going to tell you this morning"

"Oh"

"And if you want proof" Dirry pulled the letter out of the pocket of her jeans "Here you go, have a look I'm sure it will tell you what you want to know. Or not"

"How do you mean 'or not'"

"Well you clearly don't want me to be a witch"

"No Dirry, I didn't mean that honest. It was just a bit of a shock that's all"

"OK"

"So have you got all your equipment?"

"Oh damn, I'm supposed to be getting it today!"

"You better go, don't worry I'll pack the tent away"

"Bye Jenny!"

"Bye"

Dirry raced home as fast as possible, she wasn't a runner for nothing, and sped in through the door.

"I'm sorry" panted Dirry

"Ah Miss Smith you're just a tad late" said Ms Potter slightly sarcasticaly

"I was swimming"

"Yes, I should really be saying sorry I turned up at 10am just as your mum was setting off to go to work, she told me you'd gone to school. I thought it was your school holidays seeing as you were off yesterday"

"Inset"

"Sorry?"

"Yesterday was an inset day"

"Okay, but that means you will be at school all week then, yes?"

"No, we're off Friday"

"Excellent, we'll go shopping Friday"

"Won't you be at Hogwarts, teaching then?"

"No, it's already the Holidays at Hogwarts"

"Lucky"

"You still seem slightly out of breath, would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please"

Ms Potter drew a wand from her cloak which for some reason she had kept on and produced a goblet full of a orande liquid which she gave to Dirry

"It's very nice, but what is it?"

"Pumpkin juice"

"OK"

Dirry drained the goblet and put it on the coffee table

"Professor" said Dirry

"Yes"

"What sort of magic do you teach?"

"Transfiguration"

"Oh...Whats that?"

"This"

Ms Potter pointed her wand at the goblet, turned it into a hamster then back into a goblet again.

"OK"

"Now it is getting late and I must travel home so here is where i say good bye"

"Bye"

"See you on Friday, don't forget"

"I won't"

Ms Potter left the house shutting the door behind her, she walked to the end of the street and "crack" she was gone.

Note: I hoped you liked that, next chapter is diagon alley and if anyone has any amazing ideas for book names email me i am desperate!!

Thanks to everyone who reads this story i will read your stories too if i can which i probably can and my reviewers!! i love u guys!!

moony1995: tell your sister to read AND review my story

anyone:read _The Cocanut Phone_'s story it's gd but nobody but me is reading it.

thanks, Bluelime.x.x


End file.
